War is strange
by Shocking Pikachu
Summary: Follow John, Squirt, Spinach and Charmy; the current pokemon league champions of Kanto on a journey that only themselves can survive together. Within this story there will be blood, tears and loss as they go through the journey of World war! But can they all make it through this journey alive? Or will they all perish?
1. Water, fire and guns

**Authors notes: this story has nothing to do with the game 'Life is strange' .**

 **This is the beginning chapter of a story about four companions in a war time period. Hope you enjoy :).**

Chapter 1- Water, Fire and guns

(POV- Squirt)

I looked over at my trainer. He was just lounging around with Charmy on his lap. He seemed to be happiest with his charmander with him. So me and Spinach just lay down on one end of the chair.

"Man this is the life!" I said stretching my arms.

"Yeah I know Squirt! One day you're trapped within a pokeball in professor Oak's lab and the next you're out here with an awesome trainer!" Spinach replied with the best grin a bulbasaur could make. I smiled back.

"Do you remember what happened that day? The day we got to go with John? Probably the best day of my life!" I said.

(5 years ago)

"Charmander, charmander, charmander! Why is it always charmander?!" I asked frustrated. It has been months since I was brought to the pedestal to be one of three options for a trainer. But as it always was charmander was chosen. Professor Oak looked at me.

"Squirtle," he started with a somewhat sad tone in his voice, "I'm afraid that if you aren't chosen soon I'm going to have to release you!" he said. Shock hit my body. I was immobilized. I wanted to be with a trainer. I guess bulbasaur got told the same thing because I saw her face and she wasn't happy; she was very sad.

The next day hit and as always an eager trainer came rushing through the door. He seemed like he had some potential. "Well, well I see someone is eager!" professor Oak said with a smirk. "Now come with me young trainer and I'll present you with your options," Professor Oak said walking towards us.

"Here we have charmander; the fire type pokemon, here is bulbasaur; the grass type pokemon and last but certainly not least we have squirtle; the water type," He said pointing to each one of us respectively.

As they always do he leapt towards charmander and said "I'll take him!" I sighed and walked towards my pokeball but on my way towards it professor Oak called us over. The trainer looked at him confused. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Well you see John squirtle and bulbasaur have been here for 6 months now. And according to law after 6 months I have to release them," he explained.

I was expecting him to shrug his shoulders and walk off but he was different. The trainer walked over to us and asked, "If your just going to release them can I have them?". My eyes lit up, my heart pumped and I was exited.

"Well if you don't mind having half of your team cluttered up with starters then go right ahead!" Oak said surprised.

The eager ten year old picked me and bulbasaur up and said "Welcome to my team Charmy, Spinach and Squirt!" I smiled a big smile; he was a trainer that saw potential in every pokemon he saw! He as a trainer had some big potential.

(Present)

We heard a knocking at the door. John looked at the door confused. "I don't think I was expecting visitors today," he said confused as he put the charmander to the side and walked over to the door.

"Hello there sir," said the man at the door. "Terribly sorry for disturbing you on such a nice day. But I need to speak to a John Johnson"

"That's me," John said.

"Please accept this note. And…..good luck kid!" he said.

"Good luck? Good luck for what?" Asked John.

"Well…" he paused when he saw us at John's feet.

"Squirtle, bulbasaur and a charmander? You are the pokemon league champion!"

"Yes sir, Five year consecutive champion how you doin'?" he said.

"Well it really is an honor meeting you sir! But this is not a happy occasion," he said as John opened the envelope that was concealing the letter within.

"Greetings sir, we have some news for you. You have been selected to fight for your country in the…." John stopped reading; we had never seen a sadder look on his face. "In the war, congratulations soldier!" he finished.

John looked at us and then at the mailman. "what about my pokemon? What will happen to them?" he asked.

"Um….. I'm sorry to inform you but I'm afraid they have go with you," the man said in a soft tone. "But you are the pokemon league champion so these pokemon are extremely strong! They should make a great addition to the team!" he said trying to cheer us up.

John looked at the man and said "Thank you,"

The man replied with "The pleasure is all mine sir," before walking away with his head pointing at the ground.

I looked at John; oh boy he didn't look good! He slowly turned his head towards us and smiled slightly. "Don't worry guys we'll be back before you know it! But let's hope this small war won't turn into world war three!" he said lightly.

He looked toward the kitchen and said "I'll be right back just stay here." We nodded and did what we were told.

"Charmy, are you ready for war?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Squirt! I mean I want to be by his side 'till the very end but if the very end means potentially getting your head blown off by a gun I'm not too sure!" Charmy said.

Spinach was silent. She hadn't said anything since the man arrived at the door. I put my arm around her. She snuggled up friendly to me. "Thanks Squirt! This is just too much for me to take in!" she said.

"Don't worry Spinach; like John said we'll be back before we know it!" I said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Squirt; I needed that!" she said still snuggling into my comforting hug.

John appeared shortly after, "I've just packed in some pokemon food and normal food for rationing," he said coming in with what seemed like our entire cupboard's worth of food within his bag. He walked to the door and opened it. "After you," he said with a slight grin. I smiled at the sight and walked out the door followed very closely by Spinach and eventually Charmy. We began to walk down our street with our bag of food. We soon arrived at the place instructed on the note and we walked inside.

Within the tent was a table and a person sitting at it with a clip board within his hands. "Next!" he said.

We slowly walked up and John said, "John Johnson here, I believe you sent a telegram to me,"

The man looked up and said, "Well if it isn't the pokemon league champion!"

" lieutenant Surge?! What are you doing here?" asked John extremely surprised.

"Well Johnson you don't get the title of lieutenant for just lounging around all day in a gym now do you?" he asked.

"No sir!" John replied. "So where is your raichu at?" asked John.

He looked up with tears in his eyes. "Raichu was shot in battle! He had half of his head blown off!" he said as a tear fell down his face.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry sir!" John said in regret.

"Don't be! Raichu served the country well! He discovered one of the bastard's bases! And let's say they went off like a firework!" he said with a slight sparkle in his eyes.

"Of course! Now where do we need to go?" John asked.

"Just through that door," lieutenant Surge said pointing to an open doorway. "and we are glad to have you serve us; champion,"

"Oh the pleasure is all mine sir," John said. We walked through the doorway.

Inside we saw a lot of people. No army personnel just regular people. Some of them looked up and recognized us. John sat down next to a man and started conversation.

"Hi there!" John started, "I'm John Johnson, and who might you be?"

The man looked at him in shock. "You're telling me you are THE John Johnson? Pokemon league champion?" he said in a joking tone. We walked over to him.

"Hey guys how you doin'?" John asked.

The man looked at him confused and soon he gasped.

"Oh how rude of me! Meet Charmy, Squirt and Spinach!" He said pointing to each one of us respectively.

"Holy shit! You aren't kidding! I've only heard stories on the power of your charmander, squirtle and bulbasaur! Are they true? They say that your charmander took down an articuno! They say your squirtle took down a zapdos! They say that your bulbasaur took down a darkrai! So are they true?!" he asked completely fan-girling.

"Well believe it or not they are all true! Every challenge brings stronger and stronger opponents every time! One time I even went up against regigigas, regirock, registeel and regice! Oh boy it was tough but Squirt and Spinach here took them down pretty quickly!" John said.

The man's eyes lit up; "Whoa! That's amazing! You really are the strongest trainer in Kanto! I'm glad to be fighting beside you and your extremely strong pokemon!" he said as he saluted John.

I looked over at spinach; she still looked scared. "Spinach are you okay?" I asked. She slowly looked at me with teary eyes. "Whoa Spinach what's wrong?!" I asked worried.

"Squirt I'm really scared! I don't want to end up like Surge's raichu!" she said extremely scared.

"Spinach listen to me; as long as I am with you I will never let anything happen to you! I mean after all we've known each other since the very start haven't we?" I said.

She stopped her water flow and smiled.

"There you see! all better right?" I asked

"yes….thank you Squirt! You're the best friend ever! "she said giving me a hug.

A man came in and said "Could John Johnson please come over?"

We walked over to the tall man. "Just this way sir," he said

We followed him down a twisting and winding corridor before coming to a stop at a train station. "Just enter in and it's the first door on the left," said the man.

We walked in and entered the room. It was a small area with four seats. We all took a seat on each of them. Well except for Charmy that is! He just cuddled down onto John's lap. Spinach was looking between the two available seats and couldn't decide. I tapped my hand down on the seat next to mine signaling for her to sit next to me. She walked over to my seat and jumped up onto it and lay down next to me.

I looked at the sky. It was getting late. I lay down and fell asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by the bright sunlight seeping in through the rather large window. I look back and giggled lightly. The sight of Spinach sleeping on my shell was funny.

I lightly shook her. She opened her eyes and looked at me weirdly before realizing what she was resting on.

"Oh! Sorry Squirt!" she said lightly blushing.

"It's okay! Not the first time I've been mistaken for a pillow!" I said with a grin and a small giggle.

I jumped up onto the window and began watching the early sun rise. Spinach jumped up with me and sat next to me. We watched the sun rise over the horizon. Spinach put her head on my shoulder.

I walked over to John and woke him up. He then woke up Charmy. Soon after the train we were in began moving.

Oh shit! I know how Spinach gets on train rides. I quickly walked over to her and she began hugging me tightly. Why did she hate moving trains so much?

"Squirt?" she started. "I don't know why I'm terrified of trains but with you here it helps a lot!"

"Well what friend would I be if I didn't help you out?" I said. But to be completely honest I was terrified of moving trains as well and I tightly began hugging her.

"Spinach?" I started

"Yes Squirt?" she replied

"I'm starting to become terrified and I have no idea why!" I said not showing her my tearing up face.

"Squirt…. Listen I'm scared too and you know what helps?" she asked

"What?"

"a nice hug!" she said gripping me tightly and pulling me in for a comforting hug.

I was scared of war, I was scared of dying but I was most scared of losing my best friend!

"Spinach! I'm scared of war! Scared of dying but I'm most afraid of losing you!" I said in the middle of the hug.

I looked up and saw a bright hue of red on her face. She smiled at me and said, "Squirt the main reason I didn't want to go was that I was scared to see someone that I have known since birth die in front of my eyes!" she said tearing up.

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore! They began streaming down my face and I shuffled a bit. It was then I noticed that Spinach was doing the same thing but she was worse.

The train came to a halt. John led us off of the train and into another tent. This time the corridor lead to a boat. We boarded on the boat and got instructions on our accommodation for the night or two. We followed the directions and we found ourselves in a room all by ourselves. Within the room were two hammock beds.

Charmy and John took the one on the left and Spinach and I were on the right. We snuggled down closely as there wasn't much room within the miniscule bed.

That night I had trouble sleeping. I looked over to Spinach. Her face was greener then normal and then I remembered that Spinach got sea sickness.

I jumped from the bed slowly followed by the sea sick bulbasaur. I scanned the room for something to catch her vomit. And then I saw a small bucket. I pulled it out and brought it to Spinach. She smiled at me.

"I know it isn't much but if you need to vomit you don't need to worry about getting it onto the floor!" I said.

"Thank you Squirt! You're so selfless!" she said blushing slightly.

Her face turned an even darker green before being met with the sound of her vomiting. I petted her back lightly. "Let it all out. We will be docking soon," I said comforting her.

"I think I'm good for now Squirt" she said as she began walking over to the hammock

"Spinach, I think you should sleep near the bucket. You know just in case." She looked at me with droopy eyes and said, "Well if you think it's best for me then I guess it is okay,"

I waddled over to the hammock with a lot of guilt for some reason. I looked back at Spinach; she was very sad. I remembered that she doesn't like being alone so I began waddling over to her. She looked up and saw me. Spinach put her head down as I tucked myself into my shell next to her and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to a morning that was still dark. I looked behind me to see Spinach once again sleeping on my shell.

"Spinach; wake up" I said softly. Her big eyes slowly opened, she looked at me for a while before looking down at what she was laying down on.

She threw her head back and as she did the last time she lightly blushed.

I began to walk over to the table that was by the small window and jumped up onto it. I don't know why but something about the sunrise just intrigued me. Maybe it was the soft glow of orange and yellow maybe it was the sight but I just don't know. I looked over to my right and almost had a heat attack! Spinach was right next to me and scared the daylight out of me. I fell onto the floor on my back. Oh boy this is not good. I tried to turn myself over but my shell was too heavy and my body too light.

Spinach jumped down and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks Spinach" I said

"oh no problem," she replied.

We walked over to Charmy and John and woke them up. They tossed and turned but we eventually saw their eyes. "Morning sleeping beauty!" me and Spinach said.

They looked up and yawned and stretched. John got up and tiredly walked over to the door to the bathroom.

Charmy just stayed in bed and didn't shuffle. I guess we had to find our own entertainment on this boat. I looked over at a closet and walked over to it. I opened it up to find a few game boys and board games. The game boys were out of the question as in this light you wouldn't able to see the screen! So I pulled out a snakes and ladders.

I asked Charmy if he wanted to play but he was asleep again! I sighed and walked over to Spinach and asked if she wanted to play.

"Sure! Why not?" she said.

I smiled lightly and set up the board and I chose blue and Spinach chose green.

We had been playing for hours and somehow Spinach has won five times in a row! But this time I was determined to win! I rolled the die and moved up.

I had finally gotten to 90 and I was hoping not to roll a five! I threw the die with my heart pumping and it landed on…..SIX!

"Yes!" I shouted before covering my mouth and blushing lightly. Spinach grew the die and moved.

Now all I needed was a four to finally win this blasted game. I threw the die. My heart was pumping and I was sweating the die landed on….FOUR!

"Yes! I won I am the king of snakes and ladders!" I shouted.

Spinach looked at me and laughed. "Okay, okay if you are getting like this over a game how are you going to be when we get to the…..warzone?" she asked softening her voice as she said 'warzone'.

I then remembered why we were on this boat in the first place and my heart sank.

We felt a sudden thump as we hit dry land.

"Okay guys time to go!" said John a little reluctant.

He opened up the door between us and the hallway and he was handed four hats and a green suit. He came back towards us and handed us a helmet each. I put mine on before helping Spinach with hers. John went into the other room and came out with his green coat on and big black boots on he also had his helmet on.

"Come on guys follow me and stay close okay?" he said. We all nodded and stated down the hallway. My heart was pumping, my legs were shaking and my gut had butterflies. I was nervous.

The back of the ship opened up and we walked out into a blinding white light. We entered a beach and were surrounded by the sea, burning bodies and John and many other people's guns!

Oh boy, what have we gotten ourselves into?!

 **Authors notes: This was the sort of chapter to pretty much introduce the characters and not so many deaths; well besides Lt. Surge's raichu that is! RIP raichu. Anyway the next chapter goes to shit! And that's all I'm saying.**

 **Anyway as always: Stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu**


	2. Stay close! (Part 1)

**Authors notes: This is a rather odd chapter. But within this it shows you the importance that Spinach and Squirt have between each other. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Stay close! (Part 1)

(POV-Spinach)

The bright light suddenly hit my eyes and I was met with a beach. My head slowly peered over my shoulder and I saw John holding up a rifle! I have never seen John with a gun before.

A few men walked out onto the beach not even aware of their surroundings! I was staring at the two men; we all were. They seemed to be having a casual talk. How could you have a casual conversation at a time like this? My eyes saw red and soon some white and a bit of pink. I watched as both of their bodies fell to the ground dead, lifeless and bleeding. My heart began beating extremely fast. My fear was rising and my thoughts were racing through my head.

I slowly started to back up away from the certain death beach. My legs were backing up slowly, they felt weak I soon began to feel sick. I ducked my head down and began taking deep breaths in and out.

I felt a hand touch my back. I looked up to be greeted with Squirt having a cute smirk on his face. "Spinach are you feeling okay?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Spinach you remember what our pact was back at the lab when John chose us in addition to Charmy don't you?" he asked.

"Yes it was; to always be there for each other, never leave each other's side and….. What was the last one?"

He smiled and said, "never give up!"

My eyes sparkled and I suddenly didn't feel sick anymore. We walked back over to John and Charmy and awaited his command. He looked down at me and Squirt and shook his head. "Guys we are going to have to go out there!" he said with a serious tone. "Why not now?"

I looked up "What?"

"NOW!" he shouted. As he did the whole boat to troops including himself went running out into the battlefield. I stayed behind and I noticed that Squirt wasn't beside me anymore! My eyes scanned the beach but Squirt was nowhere to be seen!

"Squirt! Squirt! Where are you?!" I shouted.

All I head was gunshots and saw many, many, many men getting shot and having almost half of their heads blown off with their brains showing. My eye met a familiar sight dashing through the pile of bloody corpses. A distinct blue tail was seen ripping through them like a hungry shark!

I saw Squirt running up to me. His body was covered with blood from toe to tail tip. I quickly lunged at the squirtle and hugged him tighter then I have ever done before!

"Spinach why are you still here?! Did you not hear? The boat is rigged to blow!" he said extremely scared.

I looked at him. This whole time we were on a floating bomb! I held Squirt's tail with one of my vines and we began running.

We ducked past screaming bodies and already dead ones! The sight of all the blood that was within the mass of corpses was absolutely gruesome! As we weaved through the sea of red something within my body told me to let go of Squirt's tail and run alongside him. I did as my voice within my head said. I slowly let go of his tail and began to pick up the pace. I eventually began running in front of him.

"Spinach stop!" he shouted, I kept running. "STOP!" he shouted as he raised his tail into the air.

I looked back and I heard the distant crack of a gun. My heart stopped, the world around me became a still image. I watched as the bullet seemed to rip through a chunk of his tail in slow motion. I watched as he screamed in pain. The time began to speed up again and I witnessed a big chunk of bloody blue squirtle tail fly past my head.

"Squirt!" I shouted as I ran over to him.

Squirt looked up at me and smiled. "Y-you were about to run into a mine! Just o-over there," he said sluggishly pointing at the circular object on the ground.

I looked at him and began crying. The state he was currently in was because of me! "Squirt. I'm so sorry!" I said as waterfalls fell down my face.

"Spinach I'm… I'm glad my last moments in this world are by your side!" he said weakly as his current state was causing him to lose a lot of blood. He closed his eyes slowly and shed a tear and smiled as he fell asleep.

I looked up and said with sadness in my eyes, "Don't you dare die on me!" I whipped out a vine and placed it over the giant crescent shaped hole on his tail and began using synthesis. I diverted all the healing properties to the vine and focused. All the healing properties were being transferred to the open wound, I hope this works!

I opened up my eyes and saw that my synthesis had scabbed it up. I watched Squirt with a keen eye, John must be far away by now! I wonder how he's doing.

I lay down next to Squirt with a large amount of guilt inside of me. If I didn't stay on the ticking time bomb we wouldn't be within this mess! My ears caught the sound of a big blast. I looked up a little only to be met by a huge chunk of metal barely missing my head before the sudden force swept me onto my bulb on my back. I tossed myself back up with my vines and continued to watch Squirt.

I saw a small amount of eyelid open. I witnessed his big blue eyes come to life as my heart felt like it was going to fly away! I jumped at the woozy squirtle and hugged him. I didn't want to let go of him, I wanted to stay with him throughout this godforsaken war!

"Spinach? I-is that really you?" he asked with disbelief in his voice.

I nodded my head slowly.

"So I am not dead? Not rotting away with these human bodies?" he asked.

Before I could even say a word he was gripping me tightly and hugging me like there was no tomorrow!

"promise me that you will stay close from now on Spinach please!" he said really scared.

"Squirt for you I promise anything!" I said. I witnessed his bright blue cheeks glow a hue of red.

"Thank you!" he said.

We continued on our way through the dead bodies and avoiding any mines we came across. The constant weaving in and out of the bodies made the entire process about two times longer then it would originally have taken. We eventually made it out the other side and were met by a narrow trench.

Squirt said to follow him and to stay close. We wandered through the extremely narrow trench. We had no idea where we were and it was just me and him!

"Squirt?"

He stopped walking and turned around "Yes Spinach what's on your mind?" he asked.

I looked down at his tail, "Does it hurt?" I asked.

"No not really but now it doesn't feel right!"

I felt extremely sad. My eyes began to tear up. Squirt looked at me with concern on his face. "What's wrong Spinach?" he asked.

I looked up at him, "it's my fault! It is all my fault!" I said as tears rolled down my face.

"Listen to me right now Spinach! You did not do anything wrong! I almost died and who saved me? You saved me…." he said lightly pausing and looking up at me. "You…you saved my life! You used your power on me to stop me bleeding out!" he looked at me with a surprised look. Squirt slowly walked over to me and gripped my shoulder region and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you Spinach; thank you for everything!" He said with tears rolling down his face and down my back. "Spinach; do not ever, ever feel bad about what you did! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be standing here and talking to you! I would be in that graveyard with all the other dead pokemon and humans! Never regret your actions Spinach! Never!"

How does he not hate me? He just looked at me with a smile on his face! How does he not care that a huge chunk of his tail is just gone?! "Squirt; I've got to tell you something…." He looked at me and then behind me.

"Spinach run," he said in a quiet tone.

"Why?"

"There is a pikachu behind you with a bomb strapped to its back!"

I slowly turned my head and slid closer to Squirt. "Um excuse me! Sir or madam," said Squirt. The pikachu perked up its ears and looked at us malevolently. Well he isn't friendly! I kept a close eye on the Pikachu. His tail was perked up but something was odd. From the bomb to the tail I saw a thin piece of string.

"Squirt! Don't move; it can blow the bomb whenever it wants!" I said

"Spinach I am sorry," he said as he picked up a rock.

"Sorry for what…." He threw the rock very hard at the string. He grabbed hold of me tightly and faced his shell towards the pikachu.

I looked behind squirt to see that a pin was dangling from the string that was attached to the bomb.

My heart was racing, my legs felt weak, I was terrified. I kept a keen eye on the pikachu. The world seemed to go slow motion. I witness as the bomb on the back of the pikachu slowly began to erupt. First I saw a little flame and then the next second I was witnessing his body being shredded to bits before seeing masses of their blood getting scattered across the small space. His insides began to spill out before mostly appearing to be disintegrated into thin air. I witnessed one of their eyeballs fly past me. Time slowly began to speed back up and I saw what I was seeing before all get splattered all over the place!

I sunk my head into Squirt's chest. He would never have done that! I looked into Squirts eyes and saw nothing but regret and fear.

"Squirt are you okay?" I asked with a heavy heart. I hated seeing him like this!

"Spinach listen to me okay? War changes people, it is weird that way. But just be sure to remember that deep down within this hard exterior is a soft and delicate interior! I've always had a soft spot for you Spinach. Oh god if anything was to happen to you I would be very upset! You're my best friend in the whole world and all I need to know if you are safe or not, I will do anything to protect you! I will always be by your side till the very end Spinach, so I should be fine! Even if I die our friendship will live on within you. I may regret my actions now but knowing that I saved you, that I protected you from danger that is all I need," he said making me blush a little.

"Squirt…..I" I was interrupted by gun shots.

Bullets were flying all over the place! Coming from the left, the right and many other places. We ran deeper into the trenches to be met by so many bodies! Some were burnt but most of them were brutally shot multiple times and revealed a little bone from within.

We ran into the open with many other soldiers in a firefight with the opposing team! Bullets were coming from in front and in the distance. All I could hear was the loud banging noises the big guns made. The air felt horrid. It felt like all the life had been sucked out of the very existence around us. Squirt looked at me with a worried look.

"Spinach are you doing alright?" he asked.

"I-I think I should be fine. Just first day of war and everything goes to shit you know?"

"Oh believe me you have no idea!" he said gesturing towards his tail. I ducked my head a little.

"Yeah, I know.."

We heard some muttering in a nearby tent. The big green tent had a red cross on it. We walked inside.

I was overjoyed when I saw John in there. But where was Charmy?

"I'm sorry," said a voice, "I don't think he's going to make it!" the nurse said with a sad tone.

"No, no, no, no no!" John said with tears rolling down his face. I looked over at his arm and realized it was robotic. What happened to them?

 **Authors notes: Yes, what did happen between Charmy and John? Well next chapter will explain it all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter though! So this story has a sort of weird format that is sort of like the format of 'Pika-problems' and 'Dimension Twisters!' But a little different. Instead of all the POVs being in the same chapter they are allocated to very own chapter each. Trust me this format will begin to annoy you because you will want to find out what happened to a certain character but they do not appear within that specific chapter.**

 **Anyway sorry for rambling. As always leave a review as it will help improve the story.**

 **Stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking.**

 **-Shocking pikachu**


	3. Stay close! (Part 2)

**Authors notes: This chapter makes a full circle to explain what happened to Charmy and John whilst Squirt and Spinach were on their own journey.**

Stay close! (Part 2)

(POV- John)

The doors came down with a thud, two men walked out onto the beach.

They were shot sending huge chunks of their brains, skin and skull all over the place.

I looked over at Charmy and then over to Squirt and Spinach. "Guys we are going to have to go out there!" I said with a serious tone in my voice. "Why not now?"

In turned around and shouted "NOW!"

Me, Charmy, Squirt, Spinach and other people began to run.

Almost as soon as we touched the sand loud cracks of gunfire were heard and bullets came whizzing by like streaks of light. People began to run in front of me only to be met by a big spray of blood all over us and chunks of head and limbs being blown off! We weaved past falling body by falling body getting sprayed with blood along the way. We eventually made it out of the chaos.

"Okay! Well done guys, we made it." I said. "Okay so Charmy!"

"Char char" said Charmy.

"Good to know you made it Charmy! Squirt!"

"Squirtle!" replied Squirt.

"Great! And now Spinach!"

I heard no reply.

"Squir, squirt squirtle!" said Squirt gesturing towards the boat.

"Squirt; it is too dangerous to go back!" I said. He began to give me his concerned face. "You really want to find her don't you Squirt?" I asked getting a quick nod from him. "Well we will wait for you two in a tent with a red cross on it okay? Oh and one more thing…. Make your trek a fast one because that boat is rigged to blow at any minute!"

Squirt gave a quick nod before heading into the minefield of bodies with his blue tail behind him.

I looked over at Charmy and gave a faint smile. "Come on; we need to go!" I said as we ran into the trenches. We ran and we ran fast!

I eventually was stopped by a pikachu. The small yellow rodent slowly walked towards us looking pretty scared. I began to slowly walk towards the little pikachu. But as I did I found something quite odd about this pikachu. It was then I realized that it was a bomb currier!

I pulled out my rifle as fast as a thunderbolt and took aim. I had him within my sights and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

The loud sound violently rang through my ears for a good 4 or 5 seconds before settling down slowly. The pikachu that was once in front of me now had a massive hole going through half of it's head. I looked over at my charmander. He was green in the face. I witnessed him slowly say back and forth before throwing up his dinner at the sight of the half headless pikachu. I couldn't blame him I threw up the first time uncle Paul took me hunting. I sort of feel sorry for that buneary but that tasted amazing!

Poor Charmy; he has been through so much within the last two hours! I don't think he is ready for what is about to happen!

After a while Charmy jumped onto my shoulder and we made our way through the trenches again.

And we were soon interrupted by loud cracks of gunfire sending bullets by like lightning bolts! Again I pulled out my rifle and took aim at one of the son of a bitches' hiding spot and waited for them to show their heads.

I witnessed their helmet slowly lift up. My heart was acting like an insane drummer pounding the life out of the drum kit. finally the soldier's face was partly showing. The world began to slow, my heart was pounding and the air became thinner. I pulled the trigger of the gun and got massive kick back, my ears rang but this time for not as long. I watched as my bullet violently ripped through the skin and skull of the enemy. I witnessed their blood splatter and parts of skin and bone fly. We heard a scream and some words in a language we didn't understand.

I looked onto my shoulder. Charmy was nowhere to be seen. My heart began racing and I started to get worried. My head jerked around the place and I was searching the entirety of the small portion of the trench that I was in. My eyes scanned and they met an upturned metal bucket that appeared to be shaking. I walked over to it and slowly lifted it up. I saw Charmy; scared out of his wits underneath it.

"Charmy? Are you okay?" I asked. Charmy slowly raised his head up and nodded slowly. "Listen," I started, "Charmy, this is war! You cannot run off like this; you may get yourself killed! So promise me that from now on you will stay close," I said getting a very quick nod from him.

I smiled. "Good, now hop aboard!" I said as the charmander jumped onto my shoulder.

We started our way through the trenches with bullets flying. We weaved around the little bolts of lightning flying past our heads.

We stopped in a place of still and eerie silence.

"Oh god! There's too many of them!" said a voice. The owner of the voice came down and sat next to us.

"Hi," I said holding out my hand.

The man looked at the hand with a pikachu on his right shoulder. He seemed so familiar but from where?

The man then pulled out a heart shapped locket and opened it. He looked at the photo of a pretty girl on it.

"I promise I will make it back," he said. "I promise I will for you, Serena," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Hi there! John Johnson, and who might you be?" I asked the man that looked to be in his late teens, early twenties.

He smiled and said "Ash Ketchum. It is really nice to meet the champion of my home region!"

"Whoa you, you are the Kalos champion!" I said with astonishment in my voice.

"Yup nine years consecutive champion!" he said.

"Wow nine years? I've only been champion for five!"

"you call five years a short time? Oh believe me the person before was only champion for two!"

I smiled and looked at his pikachu. The raw power of that pikachu was amazing! He could defeat a raichu with ease and no one can defeat his team!

He turned his eyes to Charmy. "So has he and the other two been with you from the start of your journey?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled lightly.

I heard the loud crack of gunfire and I remembered where we were. On normal circumstances I would have asked Ash to a battle but this is war and it would put our pokemon at risk.

"Come on Charmy, let's go," I said as Charmy jumped up onto my shoulder.

"John; just a word of advice. Keep your and your pokemon's heads down. You never know when a bullet will violently rip through you!" said Ash as he and his pikachu ran off.

I began running through the trenches. We came by a quiet spot. I stuck my head up slightly to scope the area. It didn't seem like anybody was there. I suddenly heard a loud bang and I stuck my head down and pulled Charmy's down with me. A bullet was heard pinging into one of the sandbags.

Charmy was getting scared. I hugged him tightly and he soon calmed down. Many more bullets were heard slicing into the wood and sandbags causing a little bit of dust to kick up.

Soon the bullets stopped firing and the sound stopped. I lifted my rifle up and took aim at the vague area of the gun shot. I witnessed the person pull their gun and take aim. We were at a stalemate, my finger was on the trigger ready to shoot I guess they did too. I slowly pulled the trigger and they flopped to the ground. Lifeless.

We began to head deeper into the trenches. I wonder how Squirt and Spinach are doing?

A loud crack hit my ears, I jumped down. Charmy didn't have a tight grip on my shoulder and he stayed airborne for a little.

My heart stopped. The world started to slow. I witnessed a slow moving bullet begin to tear through Charmy's body. The bullet began to rip through his shoulder and another began ripping through his leg before he fell to the ground knocked out.

I witnessed as masses of blood began spewing out of my charmander. A wave of rage boiled within my blood. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted as I pulled my rifle to their arm. I shot and the sound of them crying with pain hit my ears. Good; I hope you die in pain!

I turned over to Charmy. I examined his wounds. He could survive if I get him to the medical tent in time. I picked up the passed out charmander and began to run; shielding him from any danger that may come his way.

I was running through a quiet part of the trenches when a cracking gunshot hit my ears. My arm began to throb. I dropped Charmy due to the pain. I have never felt this much pain before! I picked Charmy back up and I was hit by another bullet and another and another to the same arm. The pain I was in was indescribable! Infection would soon hit; I had to somehow take out the bullets.

I looked towards my sheath that held my knife within. I pulled out the knife. "Okay John this I going to hurt like hell. One…two….three!" I said as I drove knife into the bullet holes. I screamed in agony as the sharp blade ripped through my skin and fished out the small objects within my skin.

Many, many bullet pulls later I picked up Charmy in my weak arms an carried him into the medical bay.

"excuse me! I need medical assistance!" I said as two people came into the room and gasped.

"Oh we need to operate on your arm as soon as possible!" said the nurse.

"No! I'm fine, just deal with Charmy first; tend to me later!" I said as my vision blurred and I fell to the floor.

"I don't think there is anything we can do to save the arm," said an echoed voice.

"Well…good thing I have this…." Said another echoed voice before I bladed out again.

My eyes slowly opened, my head was light but my arm didn't hurt at all! I looked over at my left arm and saw that it had become a stub. I looked at it woozily before realizing what was going on. I let out a scream of fear. Nurses came running in with a mask and a tank full of laughing gas. I blacked out shortly after.

My eyes opened slowly and I saw a metal rod being jammed into my arm. My vision blurred and I blacked out.

I woke up with a bright light hitting my eyes. My eyes soon adjusted and I looked over at my left arm and discovered that it was metal. I examined the arm and realized it wasn't normal prosthetic arm but a robotic arm!

I sat up slowly with my head still a little woozy from the gas. I got out of the bed and headed outside the door. Everyone looked at me like I was a ghost. I was wondering why everyone was surprised to see me.

A man walked over and said, "How did you survive ten bullets in the same arm?"

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

A nurse came up to me and told me to sit down. I did so.

"I'm sorry John but we've tried everything we can and I'm afraid he may not make it!"

I cried into my hands shaking my head in denial.

"Squirt!" Said a familiar voice. I looked up and was overjoyed to see Squirt and Spinach standing in front of me.

I looked at Squirt's tail and saw a giant hole. I was shocked and called a nurse over. He gasped and took him into the emergency room. Spinach and I followed closely behind. Spinach had the saddest look on her face when the doors to the operating room shut on her face. I took her over to a chair and we waited.

 **Authors notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do you think Charmy will make it? Or do you think he will die?**

 **Anyway constructive feedback is always appreciated and as always; Stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu**


	4. cy-mander

**Author's notes: This chapter is to explain what's up with Charmy. John tells the story of what happened after the doors closed on him and Spinach at the end of the last chapter.**

(POV Charmy)

One of my arms and legs hurt like hell! What happened to me?

I turned my head to my arm and noticed the red stained object wrapped around my shoulder joint. My head was in a fuzz. I looked around the room and I was suddenly aware of my surroundings. I was in a hospital? How? Last thing I remember was an enormous amount of pain seeping in through my right leg and left arm.

The wind rustled the fabric that were the walls and it began to become chilly. My ears were numb but so was the rest of my body. I inspected my arm and leg a little closer. I saw straps connected to them; I knew what I was in for.

A nurse entered. They were not a generic nurse joy but instead they seemed like a normal person. They Walked in with a syringe in their hand. "Hey you're awake!" she said. "It has been almost two days since you were shot; we were starting to get worried. Your injuries are too severe and we have to amputate. I'm sorry,"

I looked at the nurse and nodded. "You are a very brave charmander," she said as she drove the syringe into my arm. It felt numb like I had no arm at all.

A doctor walked into the room with a small object within her hand. She walked over to me and pressed the button on the side of the object. An extremely sharp and hot blade came out from within the oddly shaped object. The doctor looked at me and gave a faint smile. "Since you had that syringe this shouldn't hurt a bit," she said in a reassuring tone. The doctor held the hot object to my arm. "I will cut on the count of three. One, two, three!" She said as she sliced through my arm with one quick and decisive motion. I was expecting to see masses of blood ooze out as my arm was cut but the sheer heat of the blade must have cauterized the wound almost instantaneously. The nurse pulled out another syringe and stabbed it into my leg. The doctor then moved to the leg with the hot blade and she did the same thing she did with my arm but this time much harder and faster; in fact so fast and so hard that the blade went slightly into the operating table. "Oops…" she said.

"You were probably my bravest patient I've had this month; you never complained, you never resisted anything in fact; you took getting your limbs amputated better then pretty much all my patients. But this next part is probably going to hut like a bitch so you might want to grab hold of something," she said as she picked up a rod with exposed wires. They weren't any old wires these ones were neuro transmitters meaning I'm going to have a robotic leg and arm; I'm going to be a cyborg charmander or better yet a cy-mander!

"Get ready for the painful part," she said as she lined up the rod with my exposed bone. "Just like before I'm going to jam it in on three; are you ready?" she asked. I gave a decisive nod. She smiled before saying "You are such a brave charmander! OK here we go…. One!... Two!...THREE!" she jamed the rod into my arm.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I shouted as the neuro transmitting wires painfully and shockingly wrapped around my nerves and becoming tighter than ten arbok wrapping themselves around me! But then suddenly the pain stopped. I suddenly felt as if I still had an arm. I looked over at the prosthetic arm that was jammed into my bones. I felt an arm but no hand. The doctor screwed on a small hand in order to fit the size of my body.

"I bet you felt like a million bucks," she said. I pulled my middle prosthetic finger up at her. "Good to know that arm is working good for ya," she said knowing that I would probably do that.

"Okay! Now….for the leg!" she said as she pulled a prosthetic leg out as well as another metal rod with neuro transmitting wires within the rod. As she did last time she counted to three and jammed the rod into my leg. This one however hurt much more! It felt like ten electabuzzes using thunder punch all at once in the same area. But like it did last time the pain stopped when the nerves established a neuro pathway for my prosthetic leg. The doctor screwed on a foot so I could actually balance when I stand up.

"So does it feel okay?" she asked. I pulled my prosthetic arm up and raised up the thumb. "Now let's see if we can get you walking," she said as she pulled me off of the operating table and onto the floor. It took me a bit to gain my balance but I did. I moved my normal leg forward shortly followed by the robotic. Left, right, left, right; I thought to myself as my slow, torterra walk eventually turned into a normal pace and even further into a speedy ratata. "Well I guess you and your trainer are even more powerful thanks to your robotics. I bet if either of you have the technical know-how you could somehow find a way for your arms to turn into arm cannons; but you know, that is highly improbable," she said as she left the room.

John walked in with one arm behind his back. "Hey Charmy; oh boy I bet that arm must have felt great having a metal rod jammed inside," he said.

I smiled slightly before saying "Yeah the feeling of having rods with live wires getting jammed into your nervous system felt amazing!"

"Oh I almost forgot! If you don't mind I want to put this around your neck," John said pulling out a collar-like device with what appeared to be a speaker attached within the middle and tied it around my neck. "So how does it feel?" he asked.

"I guess like a collar would" I replied.

"Well depends; how do you know what a collar feels like around your neck?" he asked. I was stunned; how did he know what I said.

"I see you are a bit confused so let me give you the run down. You are wearing my new invention; essentially it is a translator that allows me to understand what you say," he explained. "Plus it doubles as a stylish collar!"

"So do Squirt and Spinach have one as well?" I asked. John bit his lip. "Whoa! What's up?" I asked.

John sighed, "Spinach is waiting and Squirt….. Squirt is in an unstable condition," he said as he sat down in a chair that was in the corner of the room.

"What? What do you mean Spinach is waiting? And what's up with Squirt?"

"You see," he started and bit his bottom lip before continuing; "A little while after we arrived here both Squirt and Spinach came into the tent. I was overjoyed to see Squirt and Spinach safe, but Squirt had a huge chunk of his tail shot out of him. I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he was feeling during their three hour walk to here, I called for a doctor and Squirt was looking extremely weak, so weak he passed out within the nurse's arms. Me and Spinach sat outside the operating room for what seemed like an eternity before a doctor came out of the room. They told us that Squirt was suffering enormous amounts of pain and he had some infection within his open wound. They told us he was in no condition to see anyone; they said if they got here just a minute later Squirt would have lost his tail! Oh boy the look on Spinach's face was nothing less of shocked; she walked over to one of the chairs outside of the room Squirt was in and just sat there. I tried to talk to her but she never responded. She has been there for the last day or two now; and she still won't answer me. I think she is in a state of depression, she won't talk to anyone, she won't eat anything I put in front of her; not even my mother's choc-chip cookies that she usually cannot keep her vines off of. I'm really starting to worry about her," He said with concern in his voice.

"This is really odd of Spinach! So she didn't even respond to the aroma of the cookies? Not even a head turn or nose twitch?" I asked.

"No not even a slight tilt," replied John. "All she did was watch the door just waiting for a doctor or something to let her inside; this just isn't like her!"

"John I need you to think about something. Squirt and Spinach have been almost inseparable their entire lives! Think about this; for the first time in five years they have been apart! This must be extremely hard for Spinach, she needs to see Squirt to see if he is ok," I said to John.

"I've tried! They just won't let us in no matter what!"

"But that was a day or two ago he would at least be a bit more stable now. Wouldn't he?" I asked.

"You're right! Come on I'll take you to where they are," said John as he lead me out of the room I was currently in and into a hallway.

We weaved around many people before coming to a place that seemed sad and depressing. On one of the seats positioned in front of the big, metal doors lay a green blob. "Spinach!" I called out. I got no reply.

"See what I mean?" asked John.

"Yeah, this is not like her," I said walking over to her. I jumped up onto the chair next to her and pulled her in for a comforting hug.

"Look I appreciate what you are trying to do but; I just want to see Squirt again," said Spinach before placing her head down onto the chair again.

I jumped down off the chair and walked over to John. "She sad she isn't budging unless she gets to see Squirt," I said.

"Thanks for trying Charmy," John said.

John walked over to Spinach and left her one of his mother's choc-chip cookies and petted her on the head. "Hang in there Spinach," he said before walking me and him to a room within the med bay.

John grabbed a blanket that was inside the closet. "I'm going to take this to Spinach; it is very cold," said John before running out of the room.

I feel sorry for Spinach. She must have gone through so much shit it isn't funny. I cannot even imagine the fear she is feeling, the fear of losing her best friend. Her depression will only increase the more she has to wait to see Squirt. For his sake and hers she needs to see Squirt as soon as she can. I just want her back to normal.

John walked into the room still looking concerned for his bulbasaur. "I don't think she will ever come back to normal Charmy," he said lightly petting me.

"Just you wait; she will come around and when she does she will feel the happiest she felt in weeks!" I said trying to get his and mostly my spirits up.

John jumped up into a hammock. "Do you want to jump in with me or sleep by yourself?" he asked.

"With you," I said as I jumped up into the swaying hammock and snuggled into my trainer who me and him have not felt like this for two days. And as I drifted off to sleep I thought about how lucky I was to have such a caring trainer or better yet to be possibly the strongest charmander in all of Kanto! Memories flashed in my mind of how much training John, Spinach, Squirt and I did. How Squirt completely destroyed Lt. Surge's raichu (May let him have peace) and all the extremely strong trainers that we battled during our reign as the pokemon league champions of Kanto. But we still own the title.

I lay my head down thinking of all the fun times we had on our journey so far. I drifted off to sleep.

 **Author's notes: Poor, poor Spinach. Will she ever bounce back? And is it me or in every one of my stories have someone greatly upset or madly depressed? I guess that just describes me as an author and underlines my style a bit more.**

 **Anyway; leave a review with constructive feedback as it both helps my stories and me as an author. Stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu**


End file.
